Changing is good right?
by Kaggy001
Summary: Kagome is dull with herself and how boring she is. But then she comes up with a plan to change her look and attitude because she is now tired to the hanyou. But she gets more attention that she wants by a full demon.
1. Chapter 1

-Hey this is Kaggy again! Writing more of her romance stories that swoon hearts. Well I hope you like this story I just wrote it, so if I spelled something wrong please tell me and I will fix it. Or if something didn't make sense also tell me cause I don't want to have errors in my story so please tell me-

* * *

Kagome was sitting in front of her make-up dresser looking at herself when she heard Inuyasha climb through her window loudly. Swiftly walking to her Inuyasha grabbed her by the collar of her white and green uniform and pulled her off the ground with ease. Examining his face Kagome could see that he had his eyebrows knitted together in frustration clearly all over his face.

"Kagome why was Sesshomaru looking for you when you where gone?" He asked as he closed in eyes not wanting to stare at her.

"I don't know why, and let me down Inuyasha." She glared at him at her last comment.

"What did you do you little wench." He opened his eyes hissing at her madly.

"My name is KAGOME and DON'T EVER CALL ME A WENCH AGAIN!" Kagome yelled at him furiously as the blood rushed to her head.

"Be back in the federal era by tonight." He said calmly having the passion to slap her across the face.

"SIT BOY!" She yelled as he dropped her to her feet and he slammed face first into the ground.

All was quiet as he started to stand up, his silver bangs covered his eyes not letting her see what was happening to him. Suddenly after a minute of quiet he ran and jumped out her window heading for the shrine. Watching him jump into the well Kagome laid on her bed face down as she screamed into it.

* * *

That night Kagome stepped out of the well looking at the feudal era. How different and scary it could be sometimes. Over the years she has seen many deaths. Sickness, little cuts, killings, and suicide. Men, women, and children's death. How hard it was in theses times, in the snap of a finger in the future you could easily live.

Deciding to leave the well she grabbed her bike and went to the river. The river was big and had red trees surrounding it. Bending down grabbing a hand full of water she looked at herself. Laughing at how dull she looked all the time she thought she needed a change and soon. _Maybe I will change, I looked like this for so long and beside I am so dull. So next town we get to I will sneak off and start my change._ Kagome looked up at the sky and smiled brightly of her plan.

* * *

-Heya leave a review and I will post up another chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

-I wanna thank all the people that left me reviews. Thank you! I wasnt even going to post up a chapter until I checked my email and saw that people where already reading in. Well I hope you enjoy this one-

**Unexpected acquaintance**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kagome reached the village smiling brightly at everyone and when she got into Kaeda's hut she even smiled to Inuyasha who was glowering in the corner. Running full speed Shippo jumped happily into the opened arms of Kagome holding him lovingly. Shippo was like a son to her, nothing else mattered in the world, and nothing could get in the way of her and her adopted son Shippo.

Kissing Shippo on the head Inuyasha, "Kagome, Miroku and Sango are waiting for us on the other side of town lets go." He hissed out the last part brushing her arm not even attempting to look at her as she and Shippo followed behind at a distance.

"K-Kagome, what's wrong with Inuyasha he's acting so mean lately." Shippo looked up at her with a scared look in his eyes.

"I don't know maybe someone ruffled his feathers or cause we cant find the last of the jewel shards." She laughed quietly as Inuyasha's ear twitched.

Walking past the last row of huts they heard the sound of Sango scream then a loud so of a slap. When they gazed under the tree they could see Sango crimson red stomping away and Miroku with a big hand print across his left cheek smiling happily in a daze.

* * *

After retreating Sango the Inu gang started to head west, but as soon as they started to leave all was quite because of the tension in the air. Kagome, Sango and Miroku stared at one another then to the back of Inuyasha not wanting to be under his wrath. But though he was unbearably quiet his self, just staring at the ground thinking hard as the tension grew hard and raw.

Reaching the next village the asked a kind old man if they could stay in his hut with him for the night because it was getting to cold to just campout. The old man agreed to let them stay if Inuyasha and Miroku helped him with chopping wood for the winter.

"Hey Sango, do you think you can cover for me?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Sango asked with worry.

"Just a little personal shopping." Kagome got up from the floor dusting off her school skirt.

"Alright but hurry or Inuyasha will freak out and go looking for you tearing up the town." Sango said as she walked Kagome out of the old man's hut.

Walking into the village Kagome walked to the personal clothes maker in town. The old man had told her that a woman by the name of Rikki made wonderfully had made Kimonos that royalty would wear. Excited Kagome walked warily into the hut.

"Um hello I was told that you make Kimono's and I was wondering I could buy one." She said warily.

"Hello, and I do make them there in the back hut I'll take you there." Rikki said kindly smiling up a Kagome brightly.

Walking to the back hut Kagome stared in awe at all the kimonos lined up side by side. They had beautiful design's with varieties of colors. Rikki couldn't get Kagome's attention so she had to pull Kagome along into the room and shutting the door behind her smiling happily at her custom that was pleased with her work.

* * *

After Kagome got back to the group just in time Kagome bounced around happily because of her new Kimono, but she didn't tell the gang why she was so happy so they where concerned and made her lay down in her sleeping bag next to the fire.

_I'll wake up early in the morning sneak out so that I could start wearing my new Kimono. But I wonder how everyone will react to my new appearance? Oh well I'll find out as soon as I come back._ She thought as she drifted off to sleep while the others got ready.

That morning Inuyasha woke up grumpy as hell wanting to leave the old man's house because he was practically drooling on him when he woke up this morning. Aggravated Inuyasha looked around the room and noticed that Kagome was missing. Instantly he shot out of the hut and started to follow her scent down to the river, but at that the scent was gone, her scent was washing away by the river. But in the distance he could smell a sweet smell that made him want to follow it. _What's that smell? It smells so good I can't…I have to see what it is._

Determined to get to the smell Inuyasha ran fast with ease as he comes to a clearing. Standing there Kagome is wearing a beautiful kimono that had a pink dragon on the back and beautiful yellow flowers scattered around the kimono. She was holding a old fashioned umbrella with Sakura trees lined out and the pink ornaments that hung loosely from her hair. She looked beautiful standing amongst the grass clearing, it was like all eyes where on her and time stopped. But sensing someone was staring at her she turned around quickly.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" She started at him with concern written on her face.

Noticing that he had his jaw wide open he blushed averting his gaze away from her and closing his mouth turning around.

"Nothing lets go." He said in a dull tone.

* * *

As they packed and waved off to the old man tension once again came onto the group. Inuyasha looked troubled and walked in front of the group so that he didn't stare a Kagome. But for some reason she noticed that he kept looking back at her.

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" She caught up to him and touched his shoulder warily.

"Don't touch me." He said calmly in a deep threatening voice as she stood in place with utter shock.

"Inuyasha be nice know." Miroku said in a playful voice as he held Sango back that was going to go on a rampage.

"Inuyasha you baka!" Sango said glaring at the back of his furiously.

"Shut up!" He practically yelled at her as he sniffed the air.

Squinting his eyes he looks over to Kagome who was looking back at him with question in her eyes. Then suddenly a light blue light almost struck Inuyasha causing him to fall over. Looking at where the light came from Kagome's eyes went large. Standing there was Sesshomaru dressed in his elegant Kimono, his long silver hair blew to the side as he started at Kagome with a smirk.

"Well Inuyasha, I think its time I take your wench for myself sense you don't have use for her."

* * *

-Love the reviews I want some more!-


	3. Come with me

-Sorry it took me so long to write this but I was busy with some things, and I forgot all about my stories until I checked my mail. So sorry! But anyways I am going to try to keep up with the updates so like really send a comment or something to show that somebody is reading my story. I did get some so far but like I wont write my next chapter until I get around 50 comments. I know its hard but I believe in you guys so no cheating and send 2 comments…Unless its for the other chapters. But I hope you enjoy, and if I mess up on something please tell me so I can improve my writing, Please and thank you -

**-Preview-**

Squinting his eyes he looks over to Kagome who was looking back at him with question in her eyes. Then suddenly a light blue light almost struck Inuyasha causing him to fall over. Looking at where the light came from Kagome's eyes went large. Standing there was Sesshomaru dressed in his elegant Kimono, his long silver hair blew to the side as he started at Kagome with a smirk.

"Well Inuyasha, I think its time I take your wench for myself sense you don't have use for her."

**-End-**

"What?" She looked at Sesshomaru with a terrified and confused look written all over her face as she started to back away behind Inuyasha.

He scanned her from head to toe noticing how much she changed, basically that was the most beautiful women he has seen through his time of traveling.

"There's no way your taking Kagome." Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, get behind us, well protect you." Sango said as she ran forward in front of her.

In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was quickly at the side of Kagome holding her around her waist roughly as she stared wide eyed into his eyes that were mere inches away.

"Always getting protected by someone else, always looking for someone else's guidance. Aren't you tired of that wench." Sesshomaru said as he cold golden eyes looked right through her own being.

"Let me go!" She squirmed in his arms trying to get out.

"Let her go Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said deathly.

"Miko, be by my side and I will train you to your full potential." He stared at her waiting for her answer.

She stopped trying to escape from him, she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. 

"Serve me and you will get anything you desire when ever and where ever." Sesshomaru smirked to her.

"Kagome don't do it." Miroku said in a frantic voice.

"Let her go Sesshomaru, she hasn't done anything to you!" Sango said as she reached for her boomerang as she put Shippo on the ground.

Sesshomaru put his lips close to her ear slightly rubbing his cheek on hers, "Come with me Miko." He whispered as her inhaled her intoxicating smell of Jasmine.

Her breath hitched in her throat, she knew this was her chance. It was her chance to become a powerful Miko. She looked around at each and everyone of her friends face then to Sesshomaru. "Ok, I'll come with you." Then a cloud started to form under his feet as they both started to lift from the ground getting higher and higher.

"K-Kagome don't leave me!" Shippo cried as he ran to the spot where Kagome once stood.

Sesshomaru had an evil smirk on his lips as he looked down at a stunned Inuyasha. "Well then hanyou, our fight with each other isn't over yet." Sesshomaru said as him and Kagome started to disappear. Before they fully disappeared Kagome looked back to Inuyasha and said, "I'm not your tool anymore you baka."

"K-KAGOME!" He yelled after her as he fell onto his knees and his sword fell beside him.

-This chapter was ok. Just ok. But send me reviews! I need 50 for this one page or I wont be able to write the next chapter so hurry, hurry I have the next chapter already planned out and I want to get started on writing it.-


	4. Need More Reviews!

+Kaggy here! Sorry its still taking me along time to update but. You still have to get to 50 so hurry, hurry. This time I will put more detail because some of these stories I just think on the top of my head. I'll go through the story more. Ha-ha, but um just review the story and I'll update once we get to 50. SO bye! And yes, thank you for the support!+

Love,

Kaggy


	5. Helping hand

+Ok this time I will try and make this chapter more better. Hopefully I can. But I need some help, I am looking for editor(ghost writer). I just need someone to look over my chapters and see what I am leaving out ect. So if you could help I would thank you. I need someone older than me. (Under 16, that's all I'm going to say) And more experienced, so if you are interested email me at . And please if I do send you my rough draft, please do not steal. (Not saying you will) =]

Love-

Kaggy


End file.
